Pure Destiny!
by OrangeKitsune98
Summary: Sailor Cosmos,A.k.a Usagi Tsukino meets Heero Yui by what seems like destiny, she also meets Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell. But the question is, who will she choose? pairings undecided vote for your fave couple!R&R!Temp HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone! Im finally back. Okay, this is a gundamwing/ sailormoon fic. Usagi centered. The pairing Is un-decided so vote for your fave usagi/ g-boy couple!

On with the fic!

Cosmos walked along the desolate trail that had once been a beautiful, mountain trail. Cosmos sighed and looked up at the moon. It had once been a source of great comfort to cosmos, reminding her of her mother. Now she could look up and see the colonies, it filled cosmos with bitter rage. 'how dare they destroy such a pure, loving place!' she though angrily, tears spilling from her bluish silver eyes. Cosmos sat on a small wood stump in the middle of a lush green forest. "I'm surprised there are still forests around here." She said softly, a slight smile gracing her features. " Mako chan would have loved it in here." Cosmos whispered thinking of the loyal senshi of Jupiter. " I miss them so much, not Mamoru though." A smile tugged on her lips. Her thoughts soon returned to Her senshi. "always protecting me… even in death… why didn't you save yourself !" Cosmos shouted to the empty forest. Tears threating to spill.

In a blur of color, a small gun appeared between her eyes, " omae o korsuru." (Guess Who ) Cosmos smiled bitterly, " go ahead do it, I doubt I'll die anyway." Her voice now held a note of pity. " please kill me." Heero silently lowered his gun, she wanted to die?Most people would have screamed or ran in fear. " you want to die?" he asked softly looking in to her eyes. " what is your name?" he asked returning into "the perfect soldier". Cosmos lowered her eyes and uttered a name that hadn't been said for millennia. " Usagi Tsukino, what can I call you?" " Heero yui." He grunted. Usagi rose and started towards the winner mansion. She felt a gun against her back and laughed, a laugh that sounded like a dozen silver bells. " yui-sama as I have told you I am not afraid of death, nor do I believe you can kill me." ' she is strange, this Usagi girl.' Heero thought his gun slowly lowering.

Usagi pushed open the french doors of the mansion, and sauntered in leaving a stunned Heero behind. " injustice! An onna a weak sniveling ONNA!" the chinese teen yelled. Usagi just blinked and said " I challenge you, we will soon see who acts like a sniveling onna." Wufei just smirked " fine, my weapon is the katana." " so is mine." Usagi said sternly pulling out the Senshi no Kaze's sword. Usagi lunged at Wufei executing a series of kaze's moves. " you onna! How dare you use such moves you act like that weak Uranus senshi no wonder she died so long ago." Usagi suddenly snapped and unleashed a flurry of more powerful moves nearly killing Wufei in the process. "NEVER INSULT THE SENSHI NO KAZE IN FRONT OF ME!" She screamed holding the blade inches from his neck. " or I WILL kill you." Usagi said in a deadly voice. Heero stood near her absolutely speechless. where could she get such deadly moves?But also, this girl...she was strange...and powerful, he would have to do some reasearch on missTsukino.

Quatre walked in staring at Usagi and Wufei yelling at each other, " am I interrupting something?" He asked in a quiet voice. Usagi's and Wufei's heads snapped up, looking mildly surprised at Quatre's entrance. " oh no… you aren't , Mr….?" Usagi asked. " winner, and may I ask, what are you doing in my mansion?" Quatre asked politely. " oh.. my name is Usagi and heero brought me here." She shrugged. " ok Ms. Usagi nice to meet you." ' she must be okay if heero let her In here.'

A voice suddenly entered the conversation. " hey! Who's the Babe?" Duo walked in and sat next to Usagi. " Hey Angel what's your name?" He asked flirtatiously. Usagi looked at him with sad eyes " I am not an angel far from it, if any angel, I would be the angel of death." She said softly looking into his violet eyes, ' they remind me of Hotaru.' She thought. Duo brightened up, " really?" Usagi turned away from Duo breaking his gaze. " unfortunately, yes." " why is that bad, I am the shinigami." Duo asked looking at her. Usagi smiled at Duo, her eyes twinkled. " what is your name almighty Shinigami?" " duo. And yours?" " Usagi."

She turned to the rest of the group and smiled. " hey TROWA!" Duo shouted and turned to Usagi still grinning. Usagi felt another gun against her back and laughed " go ahead kill me, I want to be dead." She said softly to the voice behind her. Trowa stopped like Heero had and lowered his gun. Usagi turned around to face him " I know that you do not trust me Trowa-san, I will earn your trust." She said to him still smiling softly. " thank you for allowing me here Quatre-san I will intrude no longer." Usagi said to Quatre. " thanks for cheering me up Duo-chan!" Usagi chirped and quickly pecked him on the cheek. " thanks for bring me here Heero-chan." It surprised every one that she kissed him on the cheek too. She swiftly turned to Wufei and waved. She was about to leave when Quatre interrupted, " miss usagi would you like to stay with us?" He asked praying that she would. Usagi looked surprised " Honto? You mean it?"

" Yeah of course we mean it! Bunny can bunk with me!" Duo said happily. Usagi perked " Bunny?" She asked looking at the self proclaimed Shinigami. " your hair," He stated simply. " Injustice! An Onna! Staying here with the braided baka! I cannot deal with it!" Wufei exclaimed angrily. " lighten up Wu-man." Duo said cheerfully. " wuman? Nice name…" Usagi commented. Wufei started to turn a shade of violent red. " MAXWELL!"

I am going to chop off that braid you Baka!" Duo turned and went behind Usagi. " Save me from Wu-man, Bunny." "WUFEI! NOT WU-MAN!" a look of comprehension dawned on Usagi's face. " Wufei… oh…"She then burst into a fit of giggles. " oh sorry Wuman." She taunted. " bunny I don't think you should taunt wu-man." Duo said nervously watching the Chinese teen. "Duo-kun……" usagi pouted cutely. Duo looked up at her and blinked . "what?" he said kindly, looking at her. "wait……..Wu-man. Know where I can get some good chocolate?" The blonde bunny asked, her lip quivered in a playful pout. "Bunny! You should have asked me. We can go raid Quatre's kitchen!" The shinigami grinned, his violet eyes sparkling irresistably. "You sure Duo-kun?" usagi said, totally unaware that all the others were listening to her and Duo. Quatre just stood there, blinking, confused, "o-kay………" Quatre said and blinked again.

Hey! Next time Usagi and Duo go on the Kitchen raid! Don't miss it!

A/N Gee, I havent wrote in a while……..so sorry if this is a bit short and rusty. Well, review! A happy authormore chapters! Also, vote for your usa/ couple, its undecided in the fic. Okay, that's all for now! R&R.

Ja!

Usagi tenshi malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know, I haven't updated in a long time. Well, this is a chapter for all those Duo/Usa lovers out there, enjoy the chapter, Its kinda short but...hey, next one will be WAY longer.

**Okay, on with the fic!**

"Kitchen raid! How fun!" Usagi had chirped happily, totally unaware of what was going to happen. "Eh…I'm going out for a bit….Baka Onna." Wufei had muttered, still feeling the sting of being beaten by a "sniveling onna" as he put it. "Yeah….Me too, Duo you had better clean up this mess your about to make." Quatre had also began to walk towards the door, while Trowa and Heero left wordlessly.

"Yeah! Score!" Duo had said triumphantly, grabbing usagi's hand and pulling her towards the kitchen, which was a staircase away. Usagi had decided to never wander in this house seeing it was so large. "Duo-Chan, does Quatre-chan have chocolate?" Usagi had asked as she was being pulled by the crazed shinigami. "Probably, but bunny look!" Duo had grinned as he slid his arm in a dramatic arch towards the kitchen. Eyes widened in surprise, Usagi had looked around the large kitchen.

"Well, Duo-Chan, I'm gonna go look for some chocolate!" The silver headed goddess had sang happily, opening the door of the fridge. She thought it was odd, she had almost felt normal with these people, she had felt as if she could live. Of course she had missed her fellow scouts, and didn't go a day without mourning their loss. As for Mamoru…. Usagi had missed him the tiniest bit, the bit where she was still the naïve high school teen who had thought nothing of death, only the sugar-coated version of love. Usagi almost sighed. Then one day her world had shattered.

The cheerful sing-song voice of Duo had interrupted her depressing thoughts. "Look what I have!" He waved a large chocolate bar in the air, Usagi could feel her mouth already watering. "Duo-Chan! Give it here!" The now excited bunny held out her hand, waiting for the expected treat. "Nyah, your gonna have to get it bunny." Duo said teasingly, his violet eyes twinkling with mischief. "But Duo-Chan!" Usagi had pleaded with him. "Nope. Your gonna have to take it from me." He had laughed holding the candy bar.

Usagi had grinned at him, grabbing a bottle of chocolate syrup from the fridge and aiming it at Duo. "Hand over the chocolate! Or else!" Usagi had laughed after she said this, it had sounded like some line out of a corny western film. Thinking quickly, Duo had snatched a bottle of whipped cream from the counter and pointed it at Usagi. "Mwaha." Duo had laughed, twirling a imaginary mustache. The bluish-silver eyed woman had burst into laughter at this remark, and then Duo took the chance to strike. Shrieking like some sort of banshee she had aimed the Bottle of chocolate syrup at duo and squirted, successfully hitting him in the cheek. "Its on now Bunny!" The Violet-eyed American had laughed and shot a stream of the creamy white fluff at Usagi, it was now in her silver-blond hair. Throwing caution to the wind, Usagi had ran at duo and tackled him, trying to wrestle the candy bar out of his hands. Grinning wickedly, Duo had turned and unwrapped the candy bar, taking a bite out of it. "DUO! GIVE ME THAT NOW!" Usagi had shrieked again, trying once again to steal the sacred candy bar from Duo.

The naïve blond bunny should have known better than to try and steal chocolate from Duo Maxwell.

Grinning wickedly, also caught in the moment, Duo had captured Usagi's mouth in a perfect, chocolate kiss. He had decently blushed at their current position, and had gotten off of Usagi. In a state of happy shock, Usagi had ran a finger over her lips, remembering that, shock, she had felt… Could it be? Was Cosmos, once again, learning to feel? After those years of the same dark void…..And after Mamoru…..

A/N: Hey, it's me, I'll do a Usa/ gundam wing boy couple next, the one with the most votes! So R and R.

**Love ya!**

**Usagi Tenshi Malfoy.**


End file.
